


It's Over, Isn't It

by SicaTi



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Gen, i felt like writing angst, man i need to stop hurting my favs, so have some pre-platyborg 2d perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaTi/pseuds/SicaTi
Summary: Perry knew it’s over. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop Doofenshmirtz when he became a dictator of the Tri-State Area, but he couldn’t accept the defeat.Especially when thousands of people would have to suffer because of it.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about 2d Perry a lot lately and I thought it would be fun to write a bit about him before he became a platyborg! Of course, it includes angst because it wouldn't be me if I wouldn't include angst somewhere! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

The platypus was thrown on the floor. He felt something metal grab his arms and legs, picking him up in the process. He tried to free himself from a metal grip, unsuccessfully. He struggled once more. This time the robots that’s been holding him pulled his limbs to immobilize him. The pain made him stop.

“Oh, Perry the Platypus,” a tall silhouette approached the agent, ominous grin on his face. “You’re so _adorable_.”

Perry chattered, giving the man hateful look.

“I’ve won, you know that.” The man continued, crouching so he could look the platypus in the eyes.

The platypus growled quietly.

“My Normbots will find your little agency sooner or later. The _logical_ thing to do would be running away, that’s what I would do on your place anyway.” he standed up, turning around.

He walked to the giant window that was covering most of the walls of the room. He looked at the city underneath him. Dark, sad, under his authority. “Yet, you still tried to put me down. That was incredibly stupid of you, by the way.” he looked back at the agent, saying the last sentence. “And now, I’ve captured you! End of the line!”

Perry knew it’s over. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop Doofenshmirtz when he became a dictator of the Tri-State Area, but he couldn’t accept the defeat.

Especially when thousands of people would have to suffer because of it.

He had some hope that maybe when the robots will be throwing him to the prison he’d find some way to escape, but the chances were little.

He didn’t want to give Doofenshmirtz the satisfaction of seeing him give up, though.

“Don’t give me this look, Perry the Platypus!” the scientist said with an ominous tone. “You know the rules. You’ll have to go to the jail for your crimes. Although…”

Something about Doofenshmirtz’s grin was really unsettling to Perry.

The scientist approached the agent again, before finishing his sentence. “...you could _join me_.”

Did the power’s gone to his head completely? There’s no way Perry would join this madman, even if it would mean being imprisoned for the rest of his days!

Perry chattered, not changing his expression even for a second. He noticed that the scientist was studying it with his one eye, before grinning even more awfully than before.

“Guess that means no?” he said. “What a shame. You know, Perry the Platypus, it didn’t have to end like this, but you leave me no choice.” Doofenshmirtz turned around dramatically. “I guess it doesn’t matter, though, because you’ll be joining me soon anyway.”

...Okay, he _did_ go completely nuts.

Perry chattered in disagreement.

“Oh,” the scientist’s tone was really ominous, “you’d be surprised. Guards!”

The agent decided to ignore dictator’s last crazy statement. He took a second to prepare himself mentally for the prison, closing his eyes and waiting for the scientist to command the robots to jail him.

“...Take him to the laboratory.”

Perry wasn’t able to hide his confusion. Why would Doofenshmirtz want him in the laboratory? He had a really bad feeling about this.

The normbots that’s been holding the platypus followed the order, turning around with their prisoner and floating towards the hallway.

There were portraits of Doofenshmirtz hanging on the walls in symmetrical spacings. Every one of them was a bit different, but Heinz’s evil grin was the same on all of them.

As they were going down the corridor, Perry felt a presence of somebody behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know who that was. In fact, he wasn’t even able to turn around.

“You must be confused, Perry the Platypus.” he heard a familiar voice from behind.

He did not like its tone at all.

“I figured that I could make an use of you instead of keeping you in the jail.” The voice continued. “You see, I’ve always had a dream of making my own cyborg.”

Perry’s eyes widened. He suddenly understood what this maniac wanted to do.

He struggled to get away again, but, just as before, the Normbots pulled his limbs, causing him awful pain. He didn’t stop though, at least until the pain became unbearable. He heard an awful giggle from behind his back.

“Though I think that at this point it should be called a _platyborg_.”

The agent was desperately trying to think of any escape plan. He couldn’t allow Doofenshmirtz to turn him into a platyborg!

He saw a door at the end of the hallway, a little plate with the word ‘Laboratory’ on it.

Before he had any time to think of any good plan, he felt a sudden prick on the back of his neck. He felt some cold liquid entering his artery. He was caught off guard with that.

After few seconds, the platypus felt dizzy. Everything in front of him turned into blurry shapes. He could hear a fuzzy giggle.

“Goodnight, Perry the Platypus. When you wake up, you’ll be--”

He didn’t understand the rest of the sentence.

He didn’t have to, though.


	2. Last Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write some more of this fic! Here you go, let the edge sink in even more :3

The first thing he felt before opening his eyes was pain.

It seemed little and distant, but the more awake he would get, the more it grew. It wasn’t pain in just one place of his body, though. It was in his limbs, tail, head, chest. Everywhere.

At some point it got so unbearable he wished he hasn’t woken up.

He tried to move, hoping that maybe some kind of movement can make it stop. 

And yet, he couldn’t move.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Some bright light, that’s been just in front of his sight, blinded him. He felt a sudden pain in his left eye so he involuntarily closed it. As he did, he could feel something warm slowly going down his cheek, from around the hurt eye. Not a good sign.

Then he noticed some dark shape out of the corner of his other eye. The light above him was so strong that he wasn’t able to tell who it was, though.

He couldn’t remember anything. There was no surprise though, as the pain that was still growing in every inch of his body made it impossible to think.

He heard some really foggy voice. Despite the pain, he did his best to make any sense out of it.

“great… waking up.” he was able to understand some single words, but it was enough to make sense out of it, even in his state. “the dose… too small… bring more… able to hear…” the tone of this voice was annoyed.

There was no way he would understand more. The pain in his body began becoming too much. He attempted to move, unsuccessfully. Then he heard some quiet, foggy laughter.

He couldn’t move his head. Probably if he could though, he would look away from this bloody light and see who was in the room with him. And what is causing all this pain. Maybe even find a way to stop it.

But these were all just hopes. Very unrealistic hopes.

At some point he stopped paying attention to everything happening around him. He just wanted his body to stop burning. Oh gosh, just stop this suffering!

The light above him got much darker out of the sudden, like something covered the source of it. The only reason he did notice that happening was the fact his opened eye had stopped hurting from being blinded by the light.

He felt that something grabbed his shoulder and suddenly he felt something cold inside of his artery.

This cold liquid, he felt it not so long time ago, it was…

His thoughts got distant, vision even more blurred than before. The pain disappeared almost entirely though, but he couldn’t feel any part of his body. Despite that...

He was able to think about what was happening.

He knew what’s happened this morning. He was trying to fight Doofenshmirtz, when he…

The voices around got much foggier. He couldn’t understand a word anymore. His eyelids got really heavy, it was hard to keep them open.

No time. He had no time. He felt like it was over, so he  _ had to _ at least remember how exactly he’s gonna end.

He lost the fight with Doofenshmirtz. Got captured by the robots. Carried to the lab, and…

He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. His organism couldn’t take the substance that’s entered his veins just seconds ago.

Something was telling him he was never going to get back his consciousness if he’d lose it right now.

He did, however, remember one word that explained everything to him before he passed out.

A word that was said by this horrid man.

He could even hear his voice saying it.

“Platyborg.”


End file.
